Ça y est, Candy!
by Stear's Girl
Summary: FELICES FIESTAS... les traigo un cuentito rosa ad hoc con estas fechas, y con la idea de retratar una situación muy común en casi todas las familias. Espero que les guste.


_**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes son de sus autoras y editoriales. Como siempre, sólo me cojo a algunos, para hacer cuentitos sin ánimo de lucro con ellos._

_Pequeño cuento de Navidad creado para los festejos de Albertfans. Es una historia muy breve y rosa, como amerita la ocasión. Que lo disfruten._

**Nota: "Ça y est" es una frase francesa que significa más o menos "basta" o "ya está".**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>,-,-,<strong>_

_**ÇA Y EST, CANDY!**_

_**,-,-,**_

Se lo dijeron de todas las formas: entre risas, Archie y Stear; seriamente George o los miembros del Consejo. No lo quiso creer. Pensaba que eran exageraciones de casados, como una especie de broma o novatada hacia él, que apenas se estrenaba en eso del matrimonio.

_-Vas a acabar por caer en la misma tortura que nosotros, tío William...-_ le dijo Archie con gesto malicioso -_Este año ya no te libras._

_-No, hombre, a mí nunca me pasará eso. Con Candy es imposible que me suceda. Y menos con ella, porque el Plan B es incluso peor.- _contestó Albert, haciendo un gesto de asco exagerado.

_-Veremos, dijo el ciego. Ya hablaremos en Epifanía[1]. No vayan a faltar, Candy: la tía abuela ha invitado a media diócesis, y como falte el Patriarca..._

Ella rió divertida, pasando perezosamente la mano por su barriga.

_-Claro que no, Archie, pero anda, mete a esos niños en el coche o se van a resfriar._

Archie y Stear acomodaron a sus tropas -mujeres e hijos- en los coches que trajo George; quien a su vez entregó a su jefe un misterioso paquete, aparte de la ropa y artículos personales, que el Patriarca hizo traer de la mansión de Lakewood.

_-Que lo pasen muy bien, señor Andrew. Abra el paquete cuando lo crea conveniente, aunque estoy seguro que no tardará mucho...- _comentó el fiel secretario con una ligera sonrisa.

_-Bien, bien, George. Sé que estás compinchado con mis sobrinos, y es posible que incluso hayan apostado. Prepárate para perder unos cuantos dólares._

Le da una palmada en el hombro y lo acompaña a la puerta, mientras Candy sigue despidiéndose de los Cornwell y sus ruidosas familias. ¡Seis niños en total, y aun Patricia y Annie vuelven a estar embarazadas! Se preguntó si su pequeño patriarca sería igual de trasto que Alec Cornwell, o tan llorón como Arthur Archibald.

_-Feliz 1924 por adelantado, señores Andrew-_ se despidió el moreno; llevando en su coche a Stear, Patty, y sus tres pequeños. Archie Les siguió, al volante del otro automóvil. A los pocos minutos, ambos vehículos se habían perdido en el camino nevado.

Al cerrar la puerta, Albert se encontró con la radiante sonrisa de su esposa, quien le invitó sentarse a la mesa para comer.

_-Pero primero, Bert-_ le da un jugoso beso -_hay que respetar la tradición_- señala el muérdago situado encima de la puerta.

Habían pasado Noche Buena en el Hogar de Pony. La comida corrió a raudales, gracias a la buena sazón de Annie y Patty. Entre risas, buenos deseos y recuerdos, brindaron por una Feliz Navidad junto a los huérfanos y Tom.

Durmieron en el Hogar, pues esa noche cayó una tormenta de nieve, que les impidió volver a Lakewood. Temprano por la mañana, Thomas volvió a su rancho, y por encargo de Albert, puso un telegrama a George informando de la situación; indicándole que estarían en la cabaña del bosque, y que tanto él como Candy pasarían unos días en ella y recibir el año nuevo ahí solos.

Cuando partieron del Hogar, las madres adoptivas de Tom, Candy y Annie, atiborraron a sus pupilos y a Patricia con viandas de comida sobrante; que las mujeres aceptaron de buen grado, aunque los hombres, excepto Albert, rodaron los ojos. El rubio pensó que sus sobrinos exageraban.

_-Alistair, Archibald, son ustedes unos maleducados._

_-Sí, ya, tío William... hablamos dentro de una semana.-_ gruñó Stear.

_-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? ¡No puede ser tan horrible! ¡Y además, conmigo no sucederá!_

Porque no, no iba a pasar con él.

¡Qué equivocado estaba!

,-,-,

* * *

><p>,-,-,<p>

Pero ocho días después, hélo ahí, enfurruñado y preocupado, frente a la chimenea de esa acogedora casita de campo. Aquella que en tiempos fue la cabaña del guardabosques; después refugio en su etapa "libre como el viento"; y hoy, nidito de amor para cuando Candy y él se sienten desbordados por el bullicio y las obligaciones.

Habían empezado sus mini vacaciones muy bien; con mucho amor y buena sintonía, como en los tiempos en el apartamento de Chicago. Pero, aunque ella seguía tan entusiasmada como al principio, él estaba cada día -más bien, cada ciertas horas- peor. Cada día come menos, y eso preocupa mucho a Candy. Ella está segura de que la comida está en perfecto estado, pues la guardó en raciones en un habitáculo donde entra el frío de lleno, dispuesto para ese fin; y además come de ella. Lo que hizo saltar sus alarmas, fue la mala gana con la que cenó en Nochevieja; pero lo atribuyó a que quizás extrañaba a la familia.

_-¿Te sirvo más, Albert?_

_-No, gracias, pequeña. Ça y est, chère._- dice frotándose la barriga, en un aparente gesto de satisfacción.

_-Mmmm... no entiendo nada, eso me pasa por distraerme en las clases de francés del San Pablo...-_ comenta la rubia, haciendo un puchero.

Apenas es dos de enero, y por ende, todavía quedan cuatro días para volver a Chicago. Cae una tormenta de nieve. Lo que Albert había pensado como un sueño de escapada, se estaba convirtiendo en pesadilla. Y por una tontería.

_-¿Estás ahí, Albert?_

La alegre voz de su querida esposa, ahora rubicunda y redonda por los cinco meses de gestación, interrumpe sus pensamientos.

_«¿Cómo se lo puedo decir sin herirla?»_ se preguntaba sin cesar. _«Pero... si no se lo digo, estallaré. Y además prometimos ser honestos el uno con el otro...»_

_-Estoy aquí, princesa. Alguien tiene que alimentar la chimenea, ¿no?_

Candy lo notó un poco irritado, pero supuso que se debía a que lo había interrumpido.

_-Lo siento, Bert. Sólo quería decirte que la cena está lista._

_-Gracias, Candy, pero no tengo apetito_

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida y algo molesta.

_-¿No quieres cenar? ¿Estás enfermo?_

Albert se sorprendió, estaba pillado. Él tuvo que hacer una maniobra rápida, para no descubrir la verdadera razón de su malestar. Y lo primero que se le ocurrió, fue tocar con la mano derecha uno de los leños ardientes, causándose una quemadura en la palma de la mano.

La joven se asustó al escuchar el quejido de dolor, y como pudo, corrió hacia Albert.

_«Caray, vas de mal en peor, William Albert Andrew» _se dijo a sí mismo el rubio, molesto por causar preocupaciones a su mujer.

_-Oh, mi amor... ¿te has hecho mucho daño?_

Antes de que él le conteste cualquier cosa, ella se dirige a paso veloz hacia el dormitorio de la planta baja, al sillón donde dejó su maletín de enfermera.

Con suma delicadeza, cura la quemadura en la enorme mano de su esposo. La desinfecta, aplica un ungüento y le pone un vendaje. Sonríe satisfecha de su obra, y vuelve a ofrecer alimento a Albert.

_-Bien, vamos a cenar._

_-Candy...-_ la mira con preocupación a través de sus ojos azules.

_-¿Qué pasa, Albert?_

Esa mirada verde, anhelante y preocupada, lo desmorona.

_-Ya estoy harto de tanto recalentado. Me lo advirtieron mis sobrinos, pero creí que exageraban. ¡Estoy a punto de volverme loco! ¿Cómo se las apañaron para cocinar tanto?_

Candy lo mira como si tuviera dos cabezas.

_-¿C...cómo? ¡Pero si está buenísimo!_

_-Sí, princesa, pero una vez, ¡no veintiséis! Piénsalo: si seguimos así, tal vez dentro de poco nos saldrán plumas, o un rabito enroscado... ¡pavo y cerdo a todas horas!_

Ella se queda pensando, y admite que también está cansada de lo mismo. No tira la comida por no despreciar a sus madres adoptivas, pero está a punto de declararse en huelga de hambre, con tal de no comer más recalentado.

_-De acuerdo, Albert, pero... tenemos un problema. No hay nada en la alacena. Y ya es de noche, no puedes ir sin coche a la casa de los Leagan con esta tormenta._

El rubio gruñe frustrado, al entender que no tienen más remedio que seguir con esa comida infernal.

_-Lo siento, mi vida-_ musita Candy.

Pero cuando se abraza a él, para consolarse a la vez, Candy siente que el cuerpo de Albert se tensa. El rubio chasquea los dedos, y sonríe triunfal.

_-¡El paquete que trajo George!-_ y se dirige a una estantería de la cocina, donde reposa el anodino recipiente de madera. Pesa lo suyo.

Al ponerlo en la mesa y abrirlo, no puede disimular su felicidad. Hay salchichas curadas, quesos de diferentes clases, varias latas de conservas, harina y levadura para hacer pan, galletas de chocolate, y dos botellas de whisky. Pero la alegría de Albert se desinfla, al recordar su herida en la mano. Su gozo en un pozo. Mirando su mano quemada, vuelve a gruñir disgustado.

_-Albert, yo... tú sabes que no soy muy buena en la cocina..._

Decir que no es buena es poco. Todo el mundo que la conoce, sabe que es la peor cocinera en generaciones.

_-Princesa, cualquier cosa que hagas estará perfecta para mí...- _responde cariñosamente Albert. _«Por favor, cualquier cosa menos más recalentado...»_

_-De acuerdo Albert, pero ¿me ayudarás? Es decir, ¿me irás dando instrucciones?_

_-Por supuesto, mi amor..._

Como era de esperar, la cena que preparó Candy no fue algo para echar cohetes. El pan quedó duro, las salchichas quemadas, y la sopa salada. Pero con un vaso de whiskey para él, y de zumo de naranja enlatado para ella; logran pasarlo por el gaznate.

Al terminar la cena, ambos toman rápidamente algunas galletas dulces. Albert no puede más, y se troncha de risa. Candy no sabe qué pasa, pero intuye que ella tiene que ver con la hilaridad de su marido.

_-William Albert Andrew II, ya puedes decirme de qué carambas te ríes._

Tras unos minutos que a ella le parecieron eternos, el rubio pudo controlar la risa lo suficiente como para preguntarle algo.

_-¿Honestidad o galantería, mi amor?_

Frunciendo el ceño, Candy demora un par de segundos antes de responder.

-_Bueno, a todas nos gusta la galantería, pero... nos prometimos ser honestos. Adelante._

Albert da un trago rápido a su vaso de whisky, se aclara la garganta; y pasándose la mano por los rubios cabellos, se confiesa con voz muy baja, sólo para Candy.

_-Pensé que nunca llegaría el día en que prefiriese tu comida a cualquier otra._

La rubia lo mira con claro gesto de indignación; pero el verle como un niño pequeño, avergonzado por alguna travesura, rompe sus defensas y se echa a reír descontroladamente, para bochorno de su marido.

Sonriendo dulcemente, ella toma con delicadeza la mano magullada de su esposo y poniéndose en pie, lo conduce al dormitorio, donde compartirán confidencias y tiernos besos.

Albert es un poco más pobre en dólares, y será el blanco de burlas de sus sobrinos quizás durante los próximos cuarenta años, pero la fortuna que tiene con esa mujer compensa todo. Y tiene unos trescientos cincuenta días para inventarse cualquier excusa, a fin de rechazar las benditas sobras de las cenas decembrinas. Nunca más lo empacharán con recalentados, por muy buenos que estén o por muchos mohines que le haga Candy. Ça y est.

**_,-,-,_**

**_FIN_**

**_©Stear's Girl_**

**_,-,-,_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias por sus reviews, y ¡felices fiestas!<em>**


End file.
